Nanako's friend
by agroxneko
Summary: Souji notices something about Nanako and her new “friend”.


Disclaier: Don't own the game or any of the characters. If I did, everyone would be paired up.

**A/N-**The idea just came to me, I don't know how, but it just did. Anyway, this time it's more about Nanako. There could be a hint of NaotoxRise, depends on how you see it. That reminds me…I'm stuck in the game…I have to fight that first boss, then the second, AND THEN I FINALLY HAVE NAOTO!! YEEEESSSS!!

Ahem…enjoy the story…

_____________________

Souji entered his home and took off his shoes. When he took both off, he noticed Nanako hadn't ran up to see who came in. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he realized why. It was Haruka Takenaka. He walked through the living and noticed the TV was off again. He looked at the table to see Nanako with another girl her age. Nanako paused in her sentence and looked up to see Souji looking at them. She smiled and ran to him.

"Welcome home, big bro." Souji grinned and knelt down.

"Hey, Nanako," He looked at Haruka and nodded. "Hey, Haruka." Haruka smiled quickly before looking down at the paper before her and wrote things down. "Doing homework?" Souji asked, looking at Nanako. Nanako nodded and ran back to the table.

"Yeah," She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and brought her close. Haruka dropped her pencil and put her hands on Nanako's arms. Her golden eyes looked up at Nanako curiously and she sighed. "Haruka-chan's helping me." Souji smiled and nodded.

"Well, make sure you get it done," He let out a yawn and messed with his silver hair. "Well, I'm going upstairs. Call if you need anything." Nanako nodded and watched her older brother leave. She grinned down at Haruka, who smiled back. She let go and they began with their homework again.

______________________

Souji laid on his futon with his hands behind his back staring at the ceiling. His ears listened downstairs as he heard Nanako's voice, and a slightly louder voice talk to her. Souji sighed as he heard two pairs of footsteps run up the stairs. Someone knocked on his door and he stood up and walked to it. When he opened it he looked forward and raised an eyebrow when he saw no one. He heard a throat being cleared and looked down to see golden eyes look up at him and a slightly tanned hand was raised as if it were to knock again. Souji sighed and knelt down in front of the girl.

"Yes, Haruka?" Haruka grinned and walked into his room. He raised an eyebrow and turned around. She was sitting on his couch dangling her legs as she looked at the book parted on the armrest. She played with her blue hair and glanced at Souji.

"Do you actually read this stuff?" She asked. Souji grew slightly annoyed and walked towards her. She picked up the book and read through it.

"If you really want to be a man," She explained. She set the book down in the same location, careful not to lose the page. "You should talk to my oldest brother." Souji raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oldest brother?" He asked. Haruka nodded and smirked.

"He's really tough. He can be a bit too serious though, but he knows how to fight. He gets in a lot of trouble because he fights the biker guys, but they start it. One time-"

"Haruka? What are you doing in big bro's room?" They looked to see Nanako looking at them curiously as she stood in the doorway. She was already in her pajamas, violet pants with a light pink spagetti strap shirt. Haruka jumped off the couch and rubbed her hand behind her head. She let out a grin and laughed nervously.

"I got your room mixed up." Souji noticed that she had her pajamas on too. It was plaid shorts and a baggy gray shirt. "I'll get there in a second." Nanako nodded and walked off. Haruka started to walk out of his room, but paused when she was right next to him. She looked up and glared at him. Souji stared at her in surprise as her golden eyes pierced through him.

"I'm gonna make sure she doesn't get so attached to you anymore. She's my friend, not yours!" With that, Haruka left and Souji stared at the door she ran through. He blinked in confusion and slowly walked to the door. He stopped just out the door and turned his head to Nanako's room. The door was closed and giggles were heard. He blinked again and stayed in the same spot as he stared at the door.

"Hey, Souji, you okay?" Souji turned his head at Ryotaro who was staring at him sleepily as he messed with his short brown hair. Souji slowly nodded and walked back to his room. He closed the door and Ryotaro stared at him confusedly. "What's gotten into him?" He let out a sigh and walked to his bedroom. He let out a smile as he heard Nanako and Haruka laughing together.

___________________________

That Sunday the day was spent at Junes. Everyone was together and Haruka and Nanako would be behind everyone as talking to each other excitedly. No matter what anyone did, they would stay near each other. When something caught one of their eyes, usually Nanako, the other would join. They went to every department store of Junes, due to Nanako's begging and Haruka's reluctance to help them talk her out of it. It had been pretty late when they finally arrived at the food court.

Souji had his arms crossed as he watched Nanako was cheerful as usual when she heard Chie and the others ask her and Haruka to join them. Haruka wasn't as excited, but she was still glad to go. Souji let out a sigh and continued to watch them. Haruka was showing her something she had supposedly made in school. Nanako showed something she made at school at they looked at each other's and talked about them. A nodge in Souji's arm caused him to focus on his table. Everyone was looking at him strangely and Yosuke, who was next to him; looked at the direction he was looking at. He let out a grin and leaned back in his chair.

"Looks like Nanako-chan's got a new friend." Everyone looked at the two and smiled.

"Yeah," Rise said. "They're so cute together, right, Naoto-kun!" Rise said, clinging onto Naoto's arm. Naoto looked at the two and shrugged, but a small smile formed on her lips.

"I suppose. They do seem close." Rise giggled and clung closer to Naoto. Suddenly Nanako and Haruka walked up to Souji.

"We're hungry." Nanako said. Souji smiled and stood up.

"I'll get you something to eat." Nanako smiled and nodded. She turned to Haruka, but she was busy staring at something.

"Your so cool." Haruka blurted, staring in awe. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked. Haruka walked to Naoto and jumped up and down.

"Your so cool, you're a detective right!" Naoto blinked and tilted her hat.

"That's right." She said. Rise giggled and put her mouth to Naoto's ear.

"Looks like you got someone looking up to you." Naoto blushed slightly and crossed her arms.

"Can I be a detective too?" Haruka asked. Naoto stared at her and played with her hat nervously. She had never been asked such a question before, especially by a first grader! She didn't know how to deal with kids, and before the others saved her, she didn't know how to deal with people in general. Naoto cleared her throat and looked at the little girl.

"Sure…" Naoto said. Haruka beamed and nodded. She turned around to Nanako. She paused and looked at her then Souji.

"Didn't you guys go and get food?" Souji snapped out of his daze and nodded. He began walking when Yosuke called to him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yosuke ran up to catch up to Souji, leaving Nanako with the others. Haruka looked at the group and noticed Kanji. She skipped to him and grinned.

"Are you Kanji Tatsumi?" Kanji stopped looking at nothing and turned to her.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of my big brother." Kanji raised an eyebrow as Nanako walked up to Haruka.

"So," Chie began. "How'd you guys meet?" Nanako smiled and spoke first.

"We're in the same homeroom." Nanako said, and walked back to her seat at the other table. Haruka frowned when she saw Nanako sitting alone staring at the floor and she sighed. She put her hands behind her head and shook her head.

"You see," Haruka said, looking at Chie. "I first talked to her because at lunch she was sitting all alone. I saw her like that before, and I always had people to sit with, but I couldn't take it anymore. So I just walked up to her and ate lunch with her." Chie smiled softly as she remembered how she met Yukiko all those years ago. Haruka ran to Nanako and sat down on her chair. Nanako looked up and smiled at her. Just then, Yosuke and Souji came back with food in their hands. Souji brought the food in his hands to his table and Yosuke went to Nanako and Haruka's table.

"Here you go, ladies," Yosuke said as he put the food down in front of them. "Enjoy." They said their thanks to him and began eating quickly. Yosuke chuckled as he saw them eat their food as fast as they could and walked back to the other table. He sat down and leaned back.

"Man, they must've been hungry…" He laughed. He looked next to him and gawked at Kanji. "D-dude! Leave some for us!" Kanji looked up from the chicken and rice he was eating and stared at Yosuke.

"Wha…?" Kanji asked, still bent over his food. Yosuke sighed and shook his head.

"Swallow before you talk…" Kanji chewed a little bit and then swallowed his food.

"What did you say?" He asked. Yosuke sighed and snatched the food away from Kanji. "H-hey!" Kanji yelled, surprised.

"Anybody want some before Kanji attacks it again?" Yosuke asked. Chie raised her hand up enthusiastically and grabbed it from Yosuke. She put it between her and Yukiko and handed Yukiko one of the clean chopsticks. Kanji watched enviously as they shared the food. He let out a sigh and looked down. Souji watched the two and felt as though there was something going on between them. He shuddered as he remembered Haruka stalking in his room last night. Haruka was showing Nanako what looked like a magic trick and she gaped at her and laughed excitedly each time she did one. Yosuke looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was getting. He hadn't realized they had spent so long at the food court. He stood up and sighed as he looked at his phone.

"Hey, maybe we should get going." They all nodded and Souji walked to Haruka and Nanako.

"We're going to go now." Souji said. Nanako frowned and let out a small groan.

"Really? But it was so much fun here…" Nanako said quietly. Haruka grinned and jumped off the chair. She turned her head to Nanako and her grin widened.

"Don't worry, Nanako. I'll make sure you'll come here again, and I'll come with you." Nanako's face lit up and she nodded.

"Okay! Thanks, Haruka!" Nanako said excitedly and Haruka laughed at her response.

"No problem." She held out her hand and Nanako gladly took it. Nanako looked at Souji and laughed.

"Ready!" Souji nodded and he walked with the others out of Junes. As they did so, he noticed Nanako and Haruka hadn't let go of each other's hand. A small grin pulled on his lips and he turned his attention back to everyone else.

_______________________

Everyone had split up as they walked home, so only Souji, Nanako, and Haruka were walking together. Souji led them through the streets, making them walk in front. He watched the two chat and hold hands with each other and let out an exhausted sigh. Finally, they stopped at a relatively small house. Nanako and Haruka let go of each other's hand and turned to each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school." Haruka smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well bye." Nanako returned the goodbye and Haruka began to run home, but skidded to a halt and turned around. She ran back to Nanako, who looked at her curiously. "I forgot!" She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and after a few seconds she pulled out a beaded necklace. Nanako gasped and looked at it.

"Is it for…" Haruka grinned and began putting it around Nanako's neck.

"I made it. Thought you might want one, do you like it?" Haruka asked as she pulled her hands away. Nanako touched the necklace around her neck and nodded.

"Yes! Thank you, Haruka!" Haruka nodded and began turning around, but paused again. She turned to Nanako and hesitated. Suddenly she kissed Nanako on the forehead and smiled softly.

"Night!" With that, Haruka ran inside her home, leaving a rather stunned Nanako. She touched her forehead and turned to Souji.

"Big brother…what kind of kiss would that be…?" Souji chuckled softly and cleared his throat nervously, thinking she was too young for that kind of talk.

"A goodnight kiss." Souji said.

"The kind of goodnight kiss you give Yosuke?" Souji chuckled again and grabbed Nanako's hand.

"I'll tell you about those things later, when you're older." Nanako pouted and looked at her feet.

"That's what daddy says…" Souji chuckled and they walked home together. Nanako began talking about their time and Junes and how fun it was. Then she started talking about school. Souji listened as he wondered if she forgot what had happened the second she talked about Junes. They reached home and he put her to sleep. As he pulled the covers over her, he saw her reach for the beaded necklace and he couldn't help but smile. He kissed her forehead and turned off her light, saying goodnight. As he closed the door he realized there must be something going on between them, but decided that they wouldn't really know what it was when they were older. He grinned as he walked to his room, thinking how they would act and if they would be just friends when they were older. He didn't think so.

_________________________

**A/N- **Another one! I couldn't think of how to finish this…I hope that's good enough. Well there you go, and I just might make a sequel of them older, but I don't know. If I did though, it would be a multi-chapter, probably.


End file.
